fanongarfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sindri Bisitsokoshkha
'Sindri Behemotovaya Bisitsokoshkha '(or Sindri for short) is a female hell-cat officially serving as a member of the Socialist Advisory Command Moscow (SACM) and one of the regular Team Pussycat's antagonists created by TeeJay87. Background Sindri was born to Behemoth the Hell-cat and his concubine Dedryanna in Chertovo Kolyesyo, the capital of the Frozen Hell. Her exact date of birth remains unknown, though it is certain she did witness the birth of Kievan Rus, establishing the Czarate in Russia, the Romanov Dynasty Period and of course, the entire history of the Soviet Union. She has been trained to the role of a political officer from birth, learning how to manipulate mortals in any possible way. The moral degeneration of the Russian society, lasting since 1917, did help Sindri much in maintaining her goals as Infernal Commissariat of Socialist Affairs' Commissar. Personality As it can be expected from a demoness, Sindri is inherently evil. She delights in causing suffering by manipulating the desires of mortals and tempting them into depraved acts that they would normally avoid, though she does not refrain from performing acts of physical cruelty if there is an opportunity. Bisitsokoshkha generally believes herself to be entitled to do whatever she wants, whenever she wants to do it. Behemoth's daughter enjoys male company, regardless of the species, rank or nationality. She loves to surround herself with male companions - by frequently taking and discarding lovers at her leisure and has a tendency to be lecherous. While Sindri understands the value of forging bonds, she views the virtue of honesty as a sign of weakness. On the other hand, Sindri is known to have a rather complicated approach to other females - while Behemotovaya does respect her mother Dedryanna and her sisters, this sentiment does not apply to her nieces, other female demons and mortal women; she feels a disdain to the latter. Skills and abilities Combat skills The Infernal Commissariat of Socialist Affairs provides more detailed and much more demanding combat training than the Soviet/Russian Army does; as a result, Sindri knows how to handle all the Russian and Western firearms from pistols to heavy machine guns. Her weapon of choice is a fiendish-crafted AK-47 rifle for range combat and a cruel-looking whip as a melee weapon. Being a woman of socialism, Behemotovaya had also gained the ability to handle armored vehicles, both as a driver and as the weapons' operator. Before her deployment to Moscow, she also learned how to pilot the military aircraft used by the Soviet and the Russian Air Force. Non-combat skills Sindri has a couple of abilities unique for her species: * being a demoness, she is more agile and alluring than mortals, due to her heritage; * she can see in complete darkness up to a range of 40 meters; discerning information from heat patterns and shades. Cold objects in Sindri's eyes appear grey, while the heat is seen in ascending order of intensity, like blue, purple, red, and warm yellow; * the bat-like wings protruding from Behemotovaya's back allow her to fly; * Sindri's demonic heritage allows her to speak all the languages spoken by the mortals. When talking in a different speech than her mother tongue (Russian), she tends to use Russian words in her quotes. Magical abilities Bisitsokoshkha's demonic heritage allows her casting dark magic spells without the need of preparing them. She is an expert in casting charms, evocations, and necromancy used both to spread socialism and to appease her own needs. Sindri is also emitting a suppressing aura of evil, weakening good-aligned mortals and rebuking the socialists. Sindri casts spells just like a 24th level sorceress and a 24th level cleric with domains evil, chaos, socialism and trickery. Weaknesses Sindri shares the same weaknesses as her father Behemoth, including the aversion towards Christian temples and holy symbols, blessed weapons, cucumber marinara, and United States Dollar bills. Being an intermediate-ranked fiend herself, Behemotovaya is also vulnerable to Christian ceremonies performed in the open area. If exposed to a wedding led by a preacher, a Corpus Christi procession or a similar event, Sindri is disoriented for one minute, then she is expelled back to Hell for one thousand years unless a leftist summons her to the mortal realm after her banishment. Relationships Family Quite unusual for her nature, Sindri maintains fine relationships with her parents, male children, siblings, and nephews, not necessarily the nieces. She envies her older step-sister Vlondril being the SACM leader, but as long as their parents are in power, she reluctantly obeys her sibling's commands. Sindri had romantic affairs with various male demons and mortals, resuming in the fiendish and half-fiendish progeny. Bisitsokoshkha has been traditionally accepting to raise her biological sons, though she never took care of any of her biological daughters due to Sindri's innate disdain towards other females - her sisters and cousins had to bring up Sindri's daughters. Known children: * Veldrin Sindrovych Bisitsokoskha - Sindri's first-born son conceived around 1905 by Feliks Zaleski - a turncoat, who sold his soul to Behemoth, Sindri's father; * Jeggred Vladimirovych Paskudnikov - a male half-demon conceived by Paskudnikov; * Unariq Igoryevych Tolstyi - a feline Tiefling conceived by Igor Tolstyi. Members of the Russian Communist Party As a SACM advisor in Moscow and a chekist herself, Sindri knows much about the Moscovian proletariat: * she had much to say about Dolt-on-Istov's commissioned officer promotion in exchange for his soul - Doltie has proved to be a loyal and mostly reliable thrall; * Paskudnikov has also become one of Sindri's favorite thralls after his incident with the former lover. Vova has admitted, that Bisitsokoshkha surpasses all his mortal mistresses. Sindri gave him a half-fiendish child named Jeggred (see above); * Igor Tolstyi was the easiest prey Sindri ever had - he offered his soul first, without Behemotovaya's initiative. The demonic commissar awarded Igor with the same prize Vova has won - both Paskudnikov and Tolstyi often fight for Sindri's acceptance and she enjoys watching the males harming themselves to date her; * Olga Salotchkinaya benefits the least from the Commissar Outta Hell's presence, obviously due to Sindri's approach towards other females. Olga keeps a grudge towards Sindri for taking over her lovers Igor and Vova, though she fears rising against the SACM advisor. Bisitsokoshkha remains aware of Olga's unsincere approach, though she has joy in playing with her rival; * Silly Vassily attracted Sindri's attention after his ideological conversion - she promised him protection from the other members of the Russian Communist Party in exchange for his soul. Imbetsyliev is the only member of the RCP Sindri has no pleasure in dealing with - just like typical Russian, Behemotovaya detests LGBTs, Muslims, Trotskyists, and their combinations such as Vassily. She only keeps her part of the deal because her father Behemoth forced her to do so, yet she would gladly break it at the first opportunity. Team Pussycat Bisitsokoshkha's disdain towards females extends to the female members of Team Pussycat, whom Sindri envies beauty and the respect they have from their males. Speaking of which, Behemotovaya does find Stan, Ian, Thomas, Al and Butch more attractive than her comrades from the Russian Communist Party, though she never succeeded in tempting them. Especially the Zaleski brothers turned out charm resistant since none of them would spend even a single evening with the incarnation of the leftist evil. Gallery All the images below have been drawn by Sindri's creator - TeeJay87. AK47 Sindri V2.png|Sindri's 2017 design, without the hairdo. She is wielding fiendish-crafted AK47 rifle. proles V3.png|With Paskudnikov and Dolt-on-Istov. Bolshe-valentines V3M.png|With Igor somewhere in the Sayian Mountains in Siberia. Sindri 2019 V1.png|2019 Sindri design. Russian maids V3 mod.png|With Olga. Duel of 2 evils.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Pussycats Category:Russians Category:Communists